


A Knight to Remember

by orphan_account



Series: Fire Emblem: Awakening of the Fated Smut [1]
Category: fire emblem fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That one work I'm lowkey not proud of, confused love, nipple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaze loves Silas. Despite this, his love must be hidden. When it comes to his Lady Kamui and Silas' relationship, Kaze knows better than to divide the two. But what if he has mistaken their relationship? Or perhaps he isn't. Perhaps his current situation is happening only out of pity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight to Remember

Kaze loved every moment of having his liege's best friend in the army. While at first, he was a bit cautious of the knight, the ninja soon grew to enjoy the company of Silas. While at first, he and the silver haired man spoke only because he wanted to express gratitude for his life being saved, his feelings grew stronger than that of friends. Each time he would approach the male, his heart would beat a little bit faster. Honestly, he would have confessed his love a long time ago if not for one little problem.  


Silas was so very straight.

Being the retainer of Lady Kamui, Kaze was often around when she and her 'best friend' hung out. He watched the chemistry between them silently, knowing full well how their relationship would end.

And how his relationship with Silas would as well.

It was rather upsetting, but the ninja knew better than to express his feelings. It was only a matter of time before the two would have children who would be sent off to the deep realms. Lady Kamui truly was a cruel mistress, her gorgeous body and her wonderful personality stealing away the green haired male's only chance at love. 

"Hey, Kaze..." Silas started off, leaning against his lance at his side. The two would be on patrol for the night, and since nothing eventful was going on, like always they would start a bit of small talk.  
"Yes, Silas?"  
"There's this person that I've.. Well, I feel like we're really close and that it's about time I propose to them." When Kaze didn't respond, Silas continued. "I was wondering.. If you could give me some advice?"  
Here it was. Silas was going to propose to Lady Kamui, and he was asking Kaze of all people for advice. Despite the pain in his heart, the ninja smiled knowingly.  
"Finally deciding to propose to Lady Kamui?"  
The knight flushed a deep red. "U-uh... Yeah." He nodded. Kaze closed his eyes, taking in the information. The pain only felt worse at the confirmation from Silas.  
"Be honest. Speak from the heart, and no matter what happens I assure you that everything will be fine."  
"I see..." Silas was silent for a few moments. "Kaze, have you ever thought about marriage?"  
The ninja only shook his head. "As retainer to Lady Kamui, my life is only dedicated to hers. Even if it weren't this way, there has never been anyone who has had my heart." That was a lie. But of course, Silas couldn't know that.  
"Really? Not even Lady Kamui?" Silas leaned in, his curiosity suddenly very piqued. Kaze glanced at him before looking back ahead.  
"Lady Kamui is my liege, my friend, and my ally. Nothing more."  
Silas was silent once again. The two did not speak to each other for a long time.  
"Hey, Kaze.. Have you ever thought about.. Um.." The knight trailed off, wondering how to put this. "You know, experimenting? With uh... The same sex?"  
The ninja immediately looked over to Silas. "I..." He only nodded, slowly, cautiously. The silver haired male's face flushed red.  
"I-I was asking cause.. Well.. You know what? I think it's better if I show you what I mean."  
The lance once at the knight's side was forgotten, falling into the floor as Silas reached for Kaze. He leaned in, giving the ninja a small, gentle kiss. Kaze's eyes widened, unable to believe what was happening. Once he got used to the other male's lips on his, the ninja's eyes closed slowly. Silas' hands were gripping tightly onto Kaze's shoulders, the knight pulling away from the kiss only to attack the Ninja's neck. Kaze was in complete bliss as the knight sucked on and bit on and kissed his neck. He had awaited this for so long, he could barely believe it was happening. Kaze felt his pants were now tighter, more uncomfortable around his crotch. He felt himself grow hotter with each kiss from the man he loved.  
"S-Silas, wait."  
The two flushed males stared at each other for a long time when Silas pulled away, both breathing heavily. "Yes Kaze?" His silver-green eyes were hazy, Silas too aroused from the kiss they shared and the feeling of Kaze's skin on his lips.  
"We mustn't do this in public.."  
"No one is around to watch us." Silas pressed Kaze against a tree. His hands trailed up the ninja's chest, loving just how toned he was. Kaze felt his clothing being easily slipped off, shivering with the cold night air. Why was Silas doing this? Of course, Kaze wouldn't protest if this is what the knight wanted. The ninja gasped when he felt a sudden warmth surrounding his left nipple. 

"S-Silas.." The ninja groaned, his hands finding themselves messing with Silas' armor and clothing. If he was to be half naked, the knight would be as well. The silver haired man suckled on Kaze's nipple desprately, his thumb finding the ninja's right one and massaging it gently. He became more rough with the feeling of his arousal getting worse. He started biting Kaze's nipples, and pinching at them. The green haired male was unable to keep his moans quiet, enjoying the roughness that Silas was giving him. He couldn't help the lewd noises that came from his mouth, and the flushed, vulnerable face that he was giving. The ninja was no stranger to sexual acts, and knew exactly what to do to get Silas just as flustered as he was now. Kaze fell to his knees as soon as the knight pulled away, confusing Silas momentarily before realization hit. The knight was now fully nude, and Kaze now had a firm grip on his hard cock. The ninja skillfully teased Silas, his nimble fingers tracing the long, sensitive, member. Now the silver haired man was flushed, Kaze's actions only making him grow harder. He couldn't look at the man on his knees when he felt his mouth on the tip of his cock, slowly licking at his heat as if it were a lollipop.  
"K-Kaze..." Silas groaned, taking the ninja's head and pulling him closer. Kaze choked slightly, not expecting Silas to grow so impatient. Even so, he did as the knight wanted him to, able to deep throat him to give the one he loved oh so much pleasure. The knight grinded into the ninja, but Kaze did not mind the roughness. In fact, he loved every moment of it. His own hands trailed down to his cock, hard, lonely, and in need of attention. He massaged himself lightly, his groan causing a vibration in his mouth which felt oh so pleasurable to Silas. The male's thrusts into Kaze's mouths became faster, rougher, and more erratic. The ninja knew it was about that time, and just when he thought the knight would cum into his mouth, the silver haired male pulled out. The white liquid spilled all over Kaze's face, Silas' moans lasting a long time. The male however, was nowhere near finished. His cock was still hard as it was before, ready to continue with their sexual desires. The knight smiled softly when he was finally able to take a good at Kaze, his face covered in his cum and flushed, his expression a defenseless one. It wasn't often he could see the ninja like this, and he wanted to enjoy every moment of it.  
"Turn around and grab onto the tree." Silas commanded, and while Kaze was confused at first, he did as told, turning around and grabbing ahold of the tree. Silas grabbed onto Kaze's waist, causing the green haired ninja to give a small yelp. The knight massaged Kaze's bottom with one hand, the other having only one finger sticking up and inserting itself into Kaze's anal hole. The feeling of something inside of him was rather unusual, but the ninja found this unusual feeling rather pleasurable. Silas inserted another finger, his pace slow at first, searching for the ninja's soft spot. Once he hit it, Kaze let out a moan louder than any of the others he had done. His pace quickened, enjoying how vulnerable Kaze was, all thanks to his hands.  
"Alright... Kaze, this might hurt."  
"I-I am fine with it." The ninja breathed heavily, finding the pleasure almost unbearable. "Silas... I-I love you..." Had the ninja been thinking right, he would have never admitted that to Silas. The knight only smiled softly, positioning himself with his grip firmly on either side of Kaze's waist. The tip of his cock teased Kaze's hole as he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I love you too, Kaze."  
Silas' hand reached out for the ninja's cock, slowly going in and out of Kaze's tight asshole Silas grunted, finding it a bit difficult at first but soon growing used to it. He squeezed Kaze's cock, massaging it harder than one usually should. The ninja had no complaints however, gladly taking it all in. His movements became faster, he and Kaze starting to grow used to a certain rhythm. They moaned out the name of the other, in complete bliss. While Silas felt he could barely handle the tight hole he was currently in, Kaze felt the pleasure from two places, his hole and his cock. Pre-cum dripped from his member and fell onto the grass floor as Silas roughly massaged it. The heat was almost unbearable, it almost felt like too much of a good thing to Kaze. "S-Silas, I need to..." The knight nodded despite the ninja being unable to see Silas, his pace growing quicker and quicker, his cock going deeper and deeper with each thrust and his balls smacking Kaze's ass. With one last final trust, and one last final squeeze, the knight came deep in the ninja's hole, and Kaze's cum squirted all over his own chest as well as on the tree. The two panted heavily for a long time, recovering from what just happened. Kaze's face was still flushed, feeling Silas's cum slowly trail down his leg when he pulled out. He was glad he was facing away from the knight. Silas wrapped his arms around Kaze, nuzzling his neck. "Kaze... Will you marry me?" 

The ninja was still trying to recover, and was silent for a long time. When he realized what his situation was, only one word came out of his mouth. 

".... What?" 

This most certainly would be a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here! I hope it wasn't too bad, This is my first time writing smut ^-^'  
> I do hope to write more though, and to improve my writing. So criticism is very greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
